priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Dorothy West/Image Gallery
Official Arts 861915428.jpg Chara07.png Wiki-background Pripara-New Character's.jpeg 10610879 1488625834724374 6822083736843204295 n.jpg GOODS-00004033.jpg GOODS-00004027.jpg pripara_Dorothy_Avex_Website.png|Dorothy from the Avex Website PriPara-DorothyHD.png|link=http://pripara.wikia.com/wiki/Dorothy_West PriPara-Dorothy Edit 180x180.png 10153987 517007985110199 6482199280670481838 n.jpg Screen Shot 2014-09-30 at 10.00.58 PM.png WuVEFJvUg5Y.jpg By idbSCMAA luE.jpg Pri-Para-Cyalume-Characters.jpg DorothyAvex2.png Screen Shot 2014-10-25 at 8.39.32 AM.png Miracle-paradiseCDDVD.jpg|Dorothy (top right) as seen on the art for the Miracle☆Paradise CD+DVD special DorothyAvex2-Transparent.png 141114 2.jpg Pripara Dorothy Matchy Edit 180x180.png 10411830 775344432531351 7448569069287901916 n.jpg 10325509 546576802153317 4880562706772111962 n.jpg DorothyreonaMovie.png|Leona and Dorothy's Movie Visual Movie-Poster.jpg Tumblr ngqjxhEcS81ss8ecbo5 500.jpg Tumblr ngqjxhEcS81ss8ecbo1 500.jpg ISC2.jpg 53611cc52048d4b254604df3984c9abca04c35a4 54b7a9cb8df0b.jpg Cast ph01.jpg In-Game Miracle Paradise.jpg No d&d code.jpg 0301.gif New Cyalume Coords.jpg Fortune-Party3.png Fortune-Party4.png Fortune-Party2.png Brand-Ad.png Screen Shot 2014-10-29 at 3.57.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-29 at 3.57.46 PM.png DressingPafe-Change!MyWorld.png DressingPafe-Unknown.png DorothyLeonaSingleUnknown.png FPCoord-Cropped.png DPDCoord-Cropped.png DorothyLeonaLaala-2nd.png Dressing-Pafe-Cyalume.png Leona-Dorothy-Gingham-Coord.png DorothyLeonaFPCyalume.png XmasCoord5-Ticket.png Screen Shot 2014-10-31 at 9.20.19 AM.png DorothyCoord-2nd.png Avex-CoordPS9.png OP and ED Screenshots Opening 1: Make It Prad5-01-04 HQ.jpg Screen Shot 2014-08-20 at 1.19.51 PM.png Opening 2: Miracle ☆ Paradise Bandicam 2014-10-04 13-23-09-768.jpg Pripara Opening Mircale Paradise Screen Shot 04.jpg Prad5-op229.jpg Prad5-op227.jpg Prad5-op225.jpg MP V2.png Ending 2: Shining Sparkling Runway ☆ Prad5-14141.jpg Opening 3: Realize! Screenshot (211).png Screenshot (176).png Screenshot (175).png Screenshot (174).png Anime Screenshots Episode 11 cameo-ep11.jpeg|Cameo appearance in episode 11 B2B2014-09-20-10h39m04s181.png Episode 12 B2B2014-09-20-10h40m19s163.png B2B2014-09-20-10h39m52s151.png B2B2014-09-20-10h39m35s240.png B2B2014-09-20-10h39m22s92.png B2B2014-09-20-10h39m04s181.png Episode 14 Pripara-Episode 14 Preview Screen Shot 02.jpg 2DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 11DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 25DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 38DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 19DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png Screenshots 2014-10-04-08-50-49.png 24DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 21DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 4Baby-Monster-Cyalume-Coord.png 3Baby-Monster-Cyalume-Coord.png 2Baby-Monster-Cyalume-Coord.png Fortune party.png Bandicam 2014-10-05 15-28-24-367.jpg PP14impression.png PP14dorocatch2.png PP14dorocatch1.png Prad5-1460.jpg Dressing-Pafe-NoD&Dcode.png Dressing-Pafe-NoD&DCode2.png Dressing-Pafe-NoD&Dcode3.png Prad5-1459.jpg Prad5-1455.jpg Prad5-1453.jpg Prad5-1451.jpg Prad5-1449.jpg Prad5-1444.jpg Prad5-1442.jpg Prad5-1441.jpg Prad5-1440.jpg Prad5-1439.jpg Prad5-1438.jpg Prad5-14140.jpg Prad5-14136.jpg Prad5-14134.jpg Prad5-1476.jpg Prad5-1474.jpg Prad5-1472.jpg Prad5-1470.jpg Prad5-1468.jpg Prad5-1467.jpg Prad5-1466.jpg Prad5-1465.jpg Prad5-1462.jpg Prad5-1461.jpg Episode 15 Screen Shot 2014-10-11 at 11.38.29 am.png PriPara - 15 110 40.png PriPara - 15 110 39.png PriPara - 15 110 38.png PriPara - 15 110 37.png PriPara - 15 110 36.png PriPara - 15 110 32.png PriPara - 15 110 31.png PriPara - 15 110 30.png PriPara - 15 110 28.png PriPara - 15 110 27.png PriPara - 15 110 26.png PriPara - 15 110 24.png PriPara - 15 110 23.png PriPara - 15 110 21.png PriPara - 15 110 20.png PriPara - 15 110 17.png PriPara - 15 110 16.png PriPara - 15 110 13.png PriPara - 15 110 09.png Dressing-Pafe-NoD&DCode5.png Episode 16 PriPara - 16 118 12.png PriPara - 16 118 13.png Episode 17 PriPara - 17 125 36.png PriPara - 17 125 35.png PriPara - 17 125 34.png 10350625 531826476961683 2489723603666474785 n.jpg Episode 18 PriPara - PV18 111 03.png PriPara - PV18 111 01.png PriPara - 18 110 71.png PriPara - 18 110 70.png PriPara - 18 110 69.png PriPara - 18 110 60.png PriPara - 18 110 55.png PriPara - 18 110 53.png PriPara - 18 110 49.png PriPara - 18 110 48.png PriPara - 18 110 44.png PriPara - 18 110 43.png PriPara - 18 110 41.png PriPara - 18 110 39.png PriPara - 18 110 37.png PriPara - 18 110 35.png PriPara - 18 110 34.png PriPara - 18 110 32.png PriPara - 18 110 30.png PriPara - 18 110 26.png PriPara - 18 110 16.png PriPara - 18 110 12.png PriPara - 18 110 14.png PriPara - 18 110 11.png PriPara - 18 110 05.png PriPara - 18 110 02.png Episode 19 Episode 20 Screen Shot 2014-11-09 at 7.36.20 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-09 at 7.36.29 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-15 at 11.27.33 am.png Screen Shot 2014-11-15 at 11.23.07 am.png Screen Shot 2014-11-15 at 11.29.34 am.png Screen Shot 2014-11-15 at 11.21.35 am.png PriPara! - 20 115 20.png PriPara! - 20 115 18.png PriPara! - 20 115 05.png PriPara! - 20 115 03.png Episode 21 PriPara episode 21-33.png PriPara episode 21-31.png Episode 22 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.28.55.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.27.13.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.26.44.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.26.22.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.26.02.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.25.42.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.24.19.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.23.59.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.22.10.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.21.47.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.21.01.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.19.55.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.19.34.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.19.05.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.18.21.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.17.54.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.16.46.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.15.20.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.14.57.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.14.35.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.13.42.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.12.59.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.11.16.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.10.52.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.10.28.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.09.58.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.09.18.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.01.08.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.45.15.png PriPara episode 21-33.png PriPara episode 21-31.png 22leaving.png Episode 23 PriPara! - 23 126 07.png PriPara! - 23 126 05.png PriPara! - 23 126 03.png PriPara! - 23 126 01.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-06 下午01.20.10.png Screen Shot 2014-12-07 at 12.36.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-12-07 at 12.47.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-12-07 at 12.46.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-12-07 at 12.46.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-12-07 at 12.46.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-12-07 at 12.46.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-12-07 at 12.45.47 PM.png Episode 24 Episode 25 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午05.13.40.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午05.10.58.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.31.31.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.30.33.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.29.13.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.28.02.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.26.40.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.25.42.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.25.19.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.24.50.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.23.57.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.23.24.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.22.30.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.21.49.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.21.21.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.19.52.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.18.53.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.16.14.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.10.37.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.10.03.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.09.31.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.08.38.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.07.44.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.07.02.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.06.24.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.06.00.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.05.15.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.04.50.png Episode 26 PriPara - 26 227 02.png PriPara - 26 227 03.png PriPara - 26 227 04.png PriPara - 26 227 06.png PriPara - 26 227 07.png PriPara - 26 227 08.png PriPara - 26 227 09.png PriPara - 26 227 14.png PriPara - 26 227 15.png PriPara - 26 227 16.png PriPara - 26 227 17.png PriPara - 26 227 20.png PriPara - 26 227 21.png PriPara - 26 227 22.png PriPara - 26 227 23.png PriPara - 26 227 24.png Screen shot 2014-12-31 at 9.05.45 PM.png Screen shot 2014-12-31 at 9.05.19 PM.png Episode 27 Screenshot (294).png Screenshot (283).png Episode 28 螢幕快照 2015-01-17 上午11.33.02.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-17 上午11.32.16.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-17 上午11.31.13.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-17 上午11.30.51.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-16 下午10.37.17.png Ep 28 stance.png Screenshot (533).png Screenshot (531).png Screenshot (522).png Screenshot (516).png Screenshot (512).png Screenshot (481).png Screenshot (480).png Screenshot (471).png Screenshot (469).png Screenshot (430).png Screenshot (426).png Screenshot (423).png Screenshot (416).png Screenshot (414).png Screenshot (401).png Episode 29 Screenshot (613).png Screenshot (611).png Category:Image Gallery Category:Galleries Category:Anime Category:Official Artworks Category:Screenshots Category:Character Image Gallery